


when the evening is spread out against the sky

by alteirkay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Forgive Me, Hanji wears a dress kind of, Having dinner, Levi being Levi, Talking, a little romance, getting closer, i dont really know what i am doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alteirkay/pseuds/alteirkay
Summary: She laughs and smiles and she does that so easily, so effortlessly that it is like she is the fucking goddess of mirth or something. Because it is the fact that she affects even a man like him who frowns every second like his damn life depends on it and hasn’t known the meaning of laughter until, well, until Hanji Zoe has entered his life about two months ago, that makes him question the very existence of his own self.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	when the evening is spread out against the sky

**Author's Note:**

> LeviHan is my current obsession. There is no other way to put it. And I’ve been intending to write something for them for a while. I am a little new in this fanfiction thing so before I started writing I wanted to fully understand their characters. I don’t know if the way I portreyed them was well to the point. I tried my best, so I hope you like it. 
> 
> *The title is from “The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock” by T.S Eliot.

When she comes to Levi's apartment that night, she wears a dress.

Levi just stares, for a moment, his mind tries to digest the supposedly weird sight in front of him. It is a shirt-dress which means it is still not something so classic to overly surprise him but the belt around her waist reveals the thin shape of her body which naturally he has never paid attention to.

It is weird, Levi thinks the thick sweatshirt hasn’t been a good choice to wear today.

"Hi!" Hanji cheerfully greets him. "You don't plan to welcome me here, do you?"

Levi clears his throat. "Come on in shitty-glasses."

She grins like the mad-woman that she is and steps inside. Levi closes the door behind her while she takes off her boots and then her leather jacket. As she hangs it on the hanger Levi realizes her hair is not tied up as the usual messy ponytail but as a bun that is quite messy yet again. The brown strands of hair framing her long face.

"You are staring," she says indicating that she has noticed Levi's glare. "It's weird."

"You are weird," Levi responses flatly. "What's with the dress?"

"What dress- oh, yeah," she looks down at the dress and laughs. "I am so not used to wearing a dress that I totally forgot. I thought that since you are preparing dinner for me then I might as well make some effort to, you know look at least a little bit decent in..." She pauses and stares at the ceiling as if to find the answer she is looking for. "No, I don't even remember the last time I tried to look decent."

Levi rolls his eyes. "I am not surprised. Come on four-eyes. I am hungry, let's eat."

"Aye aye captain! I am starving..."

They go to Levi's kitchen which smells like roasted chicken and potatoes at the moment. Levi takes two wine glasses from the kitchen counter where he has placed them earlier while Hanji sits down at one of the chairs and sighs happily.

"Smells delicious," she says and even when his back is facing her he can still imagine the smile on her lips. "Your house is pretty cool by the way."

"Well it is because I clean the hell out of it every week," he replies while pouring some wine into both of the glasses. He then turns around and gives one to Hanji.

She raises both of her eyebrows and takes the glass Levi has offered to her. "Thank you and seriously? Every week?"

"Every fucking week."

"Oh my god," she laughs loudly. "You are indeed a clean freak now, aren't you?"

He looks into her bright brown eyes behind her stupid glasses with his usual, bored expression and says, as a matter of factly, "I am."

Hanji barks out a laugh, loud and cheerful and Levi doesn’t understand why. She always laughs at his shitty jokes like he is a fucking stand-up artist in the disguise of a grumpy, middle-aged man. He has never thought of himself a funny type though. At the very most his sense of humour would be equal to a vampire who sleeps in a damn coffin and only occasionally sees even a tiny bit of sunlight.

Yet Hanji seems like she does not care. She laughs and smiles and she does that so easily, so effortlessly that it is like she is the fucking goddess of mirth or something. Because it is the fact that she affects even a man like him who frowns every second like his damn life depends on it and hasn’t known the meaning of laughter until, well, until Hanji Zoe has entered his life about two months ago, that makes him question the very existence of his own self.

There is something inside of his chest. Tightens, like he has a rope around his ribcage. With every laugh he hears from her, in each moment he stares into her bright eyes which are shining like they have fucking stars in them when she discovers some shitty fact about whatever the hell she is interested in and with every time she touches his hair lightly in order to "fix" it, the rope tightens more and more to the point of leaving him breathless. It annoys him and he doesn't like the mere fact of it being there and he knows that he should probably just stay away from her but he cannot because Hanji Zoe is a fucking magnet and apparently Levi is made of damn metal.

That is just the whole shitty reason behind the fact that she is now sitting in his kitchen table with a wine in hand, laughing at his not-so-funny jokes. And she wears a fucking dress goddammit.

They eat dinner during which Hanji talks, a lot. Levi listens and makes a comment or and absurd joke (Hanji still laughs and Levi still cannot understand but it is okay) every now and then. He likes to listen to her nonsensical talk. It is relaxing in a very bizarre kind of way.

“I would like to have a cat or a dog,” she says after they have finished their dinners. They both have wine in their glasses having lost count of the number of how much they have drunk. She places her elbow above the table and rests her cheek in her palm. “Or a snake,” she adds after a moment of thinking.

Levi shivers at the thought. “You are disgusting and horrible and gruesomely brave.”

Hanji laughs again and louder probably because of the amount of wine she has consumed. “I know grumpy, that’s my charm.” She takes a sip from her glass. “But I don’t stay at my house long enough to take good care of them. So, not gonna happen I guess.” She sighs like it does make her feel incredibly sad.

Levi knows Hanji spends most of her time in her lab. That’s actually the reason why he has invited her for dinner tonight. She doesn’t sleep and eat properly. Her eating habits especially had terrified him when he found out. Levi still doesn’t know why he cares enough to actually make an effort to feed her but well, here he fucking is.

“Feed them outside,” he says wiping the thoughts away. “That’s what I do.”

“Oww, I knew there was a big bowl of sunshine hidden under that little frame of yours.”

“Get the fuck out of my house.”

She chuckles and raises from her chair, glass in hand. “Sorry, no can do. I am a little drunk for that.”

Levi grumbles and after finishing his wine follows her into the living room. There she sits down in the couch and leans back like she owns the damn place. Rolling his eyes Levi sits down next to her. He considers opening the television but the silence is comforting. Yet he doesn’t know what else to do either. He had only planned the dinner but nothing further.

“Thank you for the meal by the way. It was really delicious. You would’ve made a really good chef rather than a sad businessman I think.”

Levi frowns and looks at her. She watches the city through the big, curtain-free windows. And she is tranquil very unlikely her personality. That’s how he knows she is serious.

“I am not sad,” Levi says.

Hanji turns to look at him and gives him a little smile which for the very first time he has known her doesn’t reach her eyes. “I think you are,” she whispers. “But we all are. That’s just the way of the world.”

He doesn’t know why but her implying that she too is sad makes the rope in his ribcage grow even tighter and his heart twists like it cannot fit its fucking place.

“Fuck the world,” he says, in earnest. It is not a joke, not a sarcastic comment. He is fucking serious and he makes sure she understands he is by looking straight into her big, brown eyes. “I don’t want you to be sad.”

This time she smiles. He sees the reflection of it in her eyes. His head spins and he thinks that in fact, he might be a little drunk, too.

That’s why he blames it on the alcohol when he reaches to pull her glasses. He places them on top of her head rather than fully removing them. Hanji stares at him in awe but doesn’t comment on his actions. He looks at her and she looks at him. It is one of the rare moments he sees her eyes naked, without the barrier of her glasses. Brown isn’t a dull shape inside of her eyes. It shines, dances with light while observing him.

He has drunk too much, he knows it. And while it is much more difficult for him to get drunk for good he is currently not in a very clear-minded state. He shifts in the couch to get closer to her the same moment when Hanji moves closer to him too. His mind rings alarm bells, his reason screams inside of his head. Yet he ignores both of them when he rests his forehead against her, closing his eyes as he feels her warm breath and the heat of her skin.

His breath shakes. He hadn’t planned tonight to develop such events. Maybe wine hadn’t been a good idea. But even he cannot ignore the push and pull between them. It hasn’t been a long time. Only a few weeks since he has known her. He had friends he has known for a lifetime. But none of them makes him feel like he can breathe easier or that his heart can function in various ways other than keeping him alive.

“I should go,” she whispers when he traces his thumb over her lips. They are soft and warm and he wants to know how it would be like if he were to kiss her.

Levi hums. He knows she should. They are both tipsy if not drunk and this is not something he wants to happen under the influence of a fucking bottle of wine.

But he cannot let go.

“You can’t drive,” he says instead.

“I won’t, I’ll get a taxi,” she says, sounding amused.

Levi doesn’t like the idea of her getting a taxi in this hour of the night while she is half-drunk. He is well aware that he is just being ridiculous and she is quite capable of taking care of herself but still.

“I don’t trust taxi drivers,” he grunts.

Hanji laughs again. “You are grumpier when you are drunk.”

“I am not drunk,” he frowns.

Hanji hums, amused. And then she touches his hair gently, tracing the shaved line behind his head with her finger lightly. He tries hard not to shiver under her touch. His thumb caressing her cheek.

“I should go,” she repeats.

Levi exhales a long breath. “It’s not like we are drunk enough to forget anything.”

“I know but I want to be fully sober, just in case.”

He understands but still keeps her for a few more seconds before letting go. He pulls back. “Fine,” he grumbles. “But don’t call me to take you back in if you don’t find a taxi and your ass gets frozen.”

She grins and leans forward, resting her head in the curve of his neck. “I cannot promise you that.”

“I don’t give a fuck. You would just have to sleep in front of my door.”

Levi feels her muffled giggles and her hot breath against his skin makes his stomach twist in a knot. She kisses his neck and she is still smiling when she straightens up. “Thank you.”

He pulls a stray strand of her hair slightly. “Text me when you get home.”

“Sure,” she says but Levi doesn’t think she takes him seriously. She will most probably forget but it is even a more of a possibility that he won’t be able to sleep tonight so he will just have to text her instead.

He sees her to the door and waits while she wears her jacket and boots. He opens the door for her and she steps outside. “Thank you again for the dinner,” she says again, a wide smile spread in her face, her glasses in their proper place again.

“Just stop thanking me already, will you?” He stares blankly at her. “Get your ass to your home safely.”

She waves her hand and goes. Levi closes the door, tries not to think too much about her breath, her fresh smell, and the soft touch of her lips against his neck. He settles on cleaning the kitchen. At least it would keep his mind preoccupied from the biggest nuisance of his life that is Hanji Zoe.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have made it this far to read this note, then thank you very much.  
> I really don’t know what I’ve done. “I wrote with a zest that was quite strange to me,” as Evelyn Waugh puts it. And I just threw the story in your direction and hid under my blankets. I really hope you enjoyed it. I did while writing, I am just trash for some LeviHan content is all.  
> Btw English is not my main language so I’m so sorry for the lack of poetic language in this story. Studying EL&L does not make much of a good in creative writing I guess. I read this over a lot but there still might be grammar mistakes that I overlooked, I apologize for that.  
> Comments are very much appreciated ^^


End file.
